Gomez's Jealousy
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Morticia and Gomez are out and unfortunately for him, another man dances with Morticia. But to Morticia's delight, she finds Gomez rather jealous. Gomez/Morticia one shot


**Summary:** _Morticia and Gomez are out and unfortunately for him, another man dances with Morticia. But to Morticia's delight, she finds Gomez rather jealous. Gomez/Morticia _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Addams Family movie, or original or new television series. _

**Gomez's Jealousy **

* * *

The gentle chimes of the wine glasses and the small chit chatter pervaded the atmosphere. The candle flames danced in the bistro, casting luminous splashes of light across the stony interior. Gomez Addams suppressed a sigh as he gazed in utter awe at his wife, descending elegantly down the mahogany staircase. As usual she was wearing her inky black dress that hugged her curvy, statuesque figure. It was evident that she had just retouched her makeup to compliment her snowy, porcelain skin. Her velvety, ebony hair streamed down at the sides. But Gomez's eyes were always drawn to her hips, the way they would sway deliciously when she walked. Or the way her crimson, full lips would often pout. God she was beautiful.

Gomez blinked and realised that she was standing their, waiting for him. Quickly he jumped up and pulled the chair out for her as her lips curved into a small smile as she sat down.

" Oh Cara Mia, you look so beautiful" he breathed, his eyes drawing in her presence. Though they had been married for over twenty years, he was still always amazed that she was his, that he could have such stunning beauty.

Morticia's enticing, black eyes lost themselves in his as she purred " Mon cherrie".

This was enough to make him moan as her hand surrendered to his lips.

" Darling, it was such a good idea for us to go out, we haven't been here in years," she said silkily, as her husband took his seat.

" Indeed, " he responded, taking her hands in his, as they stared at each with adoration.

A shimmering, melodic note suddenly rang out as the orchestra began to play. A smile grew on Morticia's lips as she arched an eyebrow suggestively at Gomez. Their eyes met, travelling to the tarnished, ballroom flooring. But before they could stand up, Morticia felt a a shadow looming over her. Blinking, she turned to the side to see a charming, bearded man in front of her, dressed in an ivory suit and top hat. Gomez raised a questioning eyebrow at the man, who tipped his hat off towards her and smile nervously.

" I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, but I couldn't help but admire you from over in the corner, and was hoping that you would like to dance?" He asked hopefully, before adding quickly, " That is of course, if your spouse won't mind."

Morticia's eyes widened as she turned her gaze towards Gomez, who cleared his throat. " I am dreadfully sorry my good sir, but me and my wife were-"

The man's hoarse voice quickly interrupted him. " Of course sir, I understand..."

Morticia's eyes saddened as she watched his head bow down as he slowly made his way back. " Oh Gomez, don't you think we should do something? He does look so... miserable," a small smile tugging her lips at the last word.

Gomez let out a small sigh, his eyes staring deeply into hers. " Oh Cara Mia, you're always so caring. But really, you shouldn't..."

His voice was cut off by her lips on his as she softly kissed him, her hand caressing the side of his face before she broke away. " Mon Cherrie," she murmured. " You know I love dancing with you, but maybe...just this once..."

Morticia's eyes drifted towards the man again, who was now drinking heavily into a bottle of beer. Gomez sighed but nodded. Morticia gave him a final peck on the lips before she made his way over to him. Gomez watched her as she approached the man, softly speaking to him before he the man's face lit up with a grin and he took her hand, spinning her around into a waltz.

Gomez didn't know what it was, but something had suddenly taken over him. His eyes narrowed into a murderous glare as is blood pulsed with anger, yet he still continued to watch them dance. The man's eyes grew with lust as they travelled towards her chest, pulling her waist closer. Gomez's blood bubbled and hissed at the bottom of his stomach in fury. Finally, though it seemed like hours, the music stop and the two came to a halt. Gomez's fist clenched his fist in anger as he saw the man brush his lips against her hand before departing.

Morticia returned back to Gomez. She blinked, cocking her head to the side at his tense position. " Darling, is something the matter?"

Gomez forced a smile on his lips, suddenly feeling quite stupid. " No, of course not."

He knew that Morticia would never think of being with another man, yet the very sight of seeing her with someone else...Gomez shook his head, trying to squash the image of them from his mind.

* * *

The night dragged on and Morticia couldn't help but notice the distant look in Gomez's eyes as they danced. Or the worrying feeling about Gomez that was nagging her at the back of her mind.

It wasn't until midnight that Morticia couldn't stand it anymore. As she sat in the front of the cracked, spiderweb mirror, brushing through the layers of her satiny hair she spoke.

" Gomez? You were acting rather...odd tonight. Was their anything wrong?"

" Of course not darling," he replied from the bed as he lit a cigar.

A thought drifted into Morticia's mind as she slinked off the stool, strolling over to Gomez with her hand on her hips. She raised an eyebrow. " Gomez, you weren't...jealous, were you?"

Gomez let out a small sigh. " I admit it, I couldn't stand to see you with another. Just the very sight of you two killed me."

Morticia stifled at laugh at his response. " Oh Gomez, as satisfying at that sounds, don't torture yourself over it. That's my job," she casted him a wicked smile. " Besides, you're my husband, and you know that I could love no one else but you." She lent in and took his cigar before giving kissing him softly.

Gomez let out a blissful sigh before looking up, his eyes widening at the sight. Morticia was leaning back seductively against the wall, her hand on her hip and the cigar in her mouth. " So you still desire me then, after all these years?" she whispered.

A growl escaped his lips as he leapt out of bed, pressing her up against the wall he chucked the cigar away and furiously kissed her.

" Cara Mia," he breathed in her ear as his hand travelled up her thigh.

" Mon Cherrie," she moaned back, as his lips travelled towards her jaw.

Pushing Morticia onto the bed Gomez rolled on top of her, his lips attacking her neck as he aggressively pinned her arms above her head, causing an erotic moan from her lips.

" God I love you Tish," he groaned in her ear, his eyes burning with lust.

" As do I darling."

Morticia's lips crept into a smile as her eyes travelled to the cupboard nearby. " I'll get the handcuffs."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review and I may do another chapter! Reviews will be so loved and are the only thing that keeps me writing. I am still in search for a beta.


End file.
